


Fire Prince

by ThatGhostOfADeer



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Death, Fire, Original Character Death(s), and this is how my original character came to be, fire is a big topic so there's that, honestly im not very good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostOfADeer/pseuds/ThatGhostOfADeer
Summary: I had a dream where an on-fire deer ghost became friends with Danny and this happened!(Originally on Tumblr but I added it here)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Fire Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Prince is my OC if you hate him I won't care. But do tell me what you think.

Thomas Prince was happy.

He was the 28-year-old, proud owner of Natural Prince, a company hellbent on making sure Earth stays alive and livable. They buy up land and prevent big bad companies like Masters Inc. and Axion Labs and even Wayne Enterprise and Stark Industries from ruining the land, they're currently the richest company to date. They also work with other companies and labs that are working to change the environment for the better.

Today, in the mail, he received a letter from Masters Inc. to talk about an eventual companionship, the letter explained that Masters Inc wanted to switch to natural energy sources. Thomas had chosen to go, after all, the more large companies to switch, the better.

<><(-)><>

Thomas had been living in the forest since the first week of June, it was now December. The plane crash left everyone else dead, he was the sole survivor. The harsh winter settled in and it was cold, and Thomas would do anything for a fire, he’d run out of matches a few days ago and there wasn't a place he could get more, it was the middle of the woods. He never should have trusted Masters Inc. when they sent their mysterious invite. If he had new it was Vlad Masters he would have stayed home. The bastard only wanted his money, his company, and his older sister, Maddie. He was a monster, but it was too cold to think about that, all he wants right now is a fire, he has to have a fire,   
Needs fire  
Fire  
Fire  
Fire  
Fire  
Fire

He knew he should keep moving, he knew he had to keep moving. But it was so cold, all he wants must have needs is Fire.

… and some marshmallows.

<><(-)><>

After Levon had heard of the death of Thomas, he took over the company, as stated in the contract. Vlad was not happy about that. Levon did everything in his power to weaken Masters Inc. He demolished its reputation and credibility so much so, no one else would even accept letters from them. Levon followed in his mentor's ideas and brought them to life and to never before seen heights. Natural Prince was the face of planet Earth in only years after the death of Thomas. Levon eventually took his estate at the request of Maddie, the oldest in the Prince family. 

Everyone took the sudden death of Thomas Prince hard. The man was too kind and loved nature. His heart was good and pure and young, who would do this?

The ones who took it the hardest were Maddie Fenton, his older sister and Alicia, his other older sister. Thomas was their only brother, but he was the best. He was the reason that Fenton Works get funded, that and Fenton Works is working to use ectoplasm (The free-floating kind not the ghost kind) as a renewable source, it never fades.

The funeral was for close family and friends only, but it was recorded nationally. Maddie and her family attended. While the funeral was small, as he wanted, there were tears all over the world.

He was buried in the town he lived in, next to his once pet deer, and under the willow tree, he planted when he first started his business.

<><(-)><>

Waking up in a green void was not what he was expecting. He, he didn't really know what he was expecting, he doesn't really know anything. Whats. What's his name? 

T̶̠̦̼̲͕̣̙́͗̍͂̇͘͘͝ͅh̴͚̝͔͉̯͊̐̾̀͐ͅǒ̶̘͎̦̼̝͓̫͓͕̌̓͊̀̾͛̌̕m̷̰͚͚̈́̂̓̕͜a̸̧̯̰͍̲̗͖̥̜̰̲̳͛͋̂͆͑̈͊͑̀̏͒͑͠͝͝s̷͌̈́̾̓̈́̈P̸̢͙̠̺̫̙̮̘̙̎̆́͜͝r̵̟̮̾̔̉͂̈̄͋̏̑̆̾̐͆̄̚͝i̶̡͔̮̼͔̳̪̳̘͍̲̿̈̕n̵̻̘̘̾̉͂̄̔͛̈́̂̿́̅̿̅̕ç̵̱͚͇͇͇̋̔̽̇͑̍̃é̵͈͎̰̊̈́͘Ţ̸̛͉͕͍͍͙̼̞̤̘̬̮̱̲͆̑̐͗̃̀͆̔́̈́̕͝͝ͅh̵̢͎͚̰̥͔̖̘̻̦̙͎̩̉̒̈́̃̋͂̽͆̈̕o̸̢͖̤͎͍͇̅͆͝m̴̼̖̺͌̄̒̏͋̎̌̏́̓͊̚̕͘a̶̛͙̯̱̿͌̓͋͑̅͘s̷̛͖͇̩̼̜͌̅̈́̍̆̕P̷̺͠ȓ̸͖i̴͇̚ņ̷̈́c̷̫͝e̶̥͐  
T̷h̷o̴m̶a̵s̶  
Prince  
Prince.

It was something-Prince. But what? Well, his hooves had fire on them, so did his spine. He felt that should be concerning, but it's not hurting so it must be normal. He decided his name is Fire Prince, yeah, that sounded right. His name was Fire Prince!

So young Fire Prince tried to stand, it felt weird. Until he looked at himself, he didn't think he could. Oh, he had four legs he needed to stand on, so why did he feel like he should have only two? Oh well, that's a question for another day, right now, he felt he needed to find a forest. But where? Here it was only green. He stood on the small island, taking a look around. He was in a green void with green clouds and dark purple doors. Lairs a voice told him. He looked at his island, this was his lair, his, his and only his.

But it needs work, it needs to be a large, dense forest with a clearing in the center, it needs to be cold too, so cold on the outside and it gets warmer the closer you get to the center. It needs to be so cold that no ghost nor man can get in. He needs it protected.

And that's how it began to look. On the outside, it looked like a frozen forest and the inside like a summer field. But no one else knows that. Only Fire Prince, and that's how it should stay.

So Fire Prince stayed here for a long while, getting used to being a ghost, that’s what the voice told him. He knew what was his alone, the small flame between his antlers, it was his, his, his. He knew all his powers before he remembered his past life’s death, but nothing before that. Was he mad at Vlad? Of course, but was he going to do anything about it? No, he would not. Vlad could take his fire, he took everything else.

It was a year later when he heard the news of the old Ghost King awakening. He needed to flee, what if Pariah Dark took his fire?! He can’t lose it! He just CAN’T LOSE IT! IT’S HIS FIRE!!

So he fled, he followed a friend of his, a gal named Ember, to the portal. He personally never went through the portal, what if his fire went out? So no, he never went through, but he trusted Ember and if Ember went through, it should be safe. They told him as long as he didn't bother the humans, he should be safe from the Halfa, whoever he was, he sounded dangerous. And he didn't want to risk his fire.

Prince was the last to go through the portal, he wasn't as fast as Ember, what if his fire went out if he went to fast? But being last was okay, Pariah Dark wouldn't find him in the human world. At least, he shouldn't.

He stepped through the portal slowly, he didn't want to risk his fire to be put out by the swirling of the portal. Once through, he was face to face with a purple-eyed woman.

She had her auburn hair in a short cut, just below the ears, and had a sharp face. She wore what looked to be a blue jumpsuit. She scrambled back, and when she did, he got to see another person, a man this time, wearing an orange jumpsuit. He had black hair, blue eyes and a square face. Fire Prince stood perfectly still, are they going to take his fire? What will they do? They better not touch his fire!

“Oh, I thought all of you already got out, Jack dear, can you call up Phantom,” the blue-suited woman said, “and dear, well I guess you do look like a deer, can I have your name?”

The large man ran up the stairs, so it was just Fire prince and this red-haired lady. She looks familiar. The ghost kept a careful eye on the lady, (who knows what she's up to) and spoke his name.

“My name is Fire Prince,” he said.

“My name is Maddie Fenton, it’s nice to meet you” the lady, Maddie, said with a smile.

Soon the large man, Jack he was called, came down the stairs with a new fellow, a ghost. The boy had pure white hair and green eyes that glow like his fire, did he take some!? No, no one had, he would know. The boy wore a jumpsuit similar to the adults, but it was black with white gloves. In the center of his chest was a “D” symbol.

Black is not an okay colour for a jumpsuit, it would be harder to notice stains.

Where did that come from? That was weird.

He had a bright smile, looked maybe sixteen. Maybe a year or two before he could start working, he looks strong and strong-minded, would be a great employee at, at.

At where?

This was disorienting. He never had these kinds of thoughts.

“- So that's why you need to stay away from anything flammable, are you listening?” the boy was saying.

“I’m sorry, it's my first time here,” Fire Prince apologized.

“Oh, well, just try to avoid flammable things, I’ll take care of this Pariah problem” the ghost boy.

Fire Prince was confused, this small boy, one who barely stood as tall as his shoulders, was gonna fight the Pariah Dark?! He almost felt bad for the poor kid.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone?" He asked, not really sure why he did.

"Yeah, its, yeah, I can handle it," the boy said.

Fire Prince wasn't sure he wanted to leave the boy to handle Pariah Dark all by himself. He slowly lowered his head to avoid hitting someone.

"Take a marshmallow," He said. The boy looked confused but took one anyway. After the marshmallow was taken, Fire Prince stood up as quickly as he could without harming anyone. That was the longest he let anyone be near his fire.  
It was his, his, his, his.

"Thanks?" The boy said confusedly. He plopped it in his mouth and his eyes grew wide. He chewed it slowly as if to savour it. Once he was done he turned to Fire Prince.

"What kind of marshmallow is that!" He asks, his eyes (quite literally) glowing with joy.

"It's my family's marshmallows, they're made from an old family recipe" Fire Prince explains, standing a little taller, full of pride for his family.

His family. Since when does he remember his family? And the recipe, where did that come from? This was confusing.

"Well, thanks for the marshmallow, it was really good! And toasted to perfection!" The boy said.

"You're welcome, er, I never did get your name," Fire Prince said, a little ashamed he never asked. It was rude and poor businessmanship, introductions were mandatory.

This was weird, he never felt that before.

"I'm Phantom! And you?" The boy, Phantom said.

Wait, didn't Ember say that the Halfa was called the same name?

"You're Phantom?!" Fire prince took a step back, wasn't he supposed to be some dangerous ghost, a super-powered being capable of taking down freaking Undergrowth. The beast of a ghost who almost stole his fire!

"Um, yeah. I didn't know I had a reputation in the Zone" the boy rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't seem like a dangerous being. So Fire Prince calmed down.

"My name is Fire Prince," he said, returning to his position from before.

"Well, I'll take you to the living room, a lot of the ghosts are hanging out there," Phantom said, leading him to the stairs.

Following behind, Fire Prince finally got a good look at the room around him. It was a lab of some sort, a lot of half-built inventions littered a few tables and stuffed into boxes. Beakers of, was that ectoplasm? That was kinda weird, but from the pale green colour, it appears to be the free-floating kind. Beakers of ectoplasm were lined in a clear door fridge along with sodas. The room looked like it needed to be cleaned. Poor lab etiquette is what it was.

Fire Prince followed Phantom up the stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room. The room as spacious, it felt too large for any house. And the small couch and TV didn't help appearances. The walls were lined with several photos and hand-drawn pictures in frames. Very homey.

What was “Homey” anyway? How does he know what that’s like? His home was an empty field surrounded by ice and forest.

The room was filled with ghosts. That might be an important detail to mention. Fire Prince noticed a few familiar faces, Young Blood, Ember, Technus, and,

and …

"Well if it isn't Fire Prince, the only flaming deer in the entirety of the Ghost Zone. You can't run to your winter forest now, Prey," the Skulker roared as he jumped to his feet, loading a gun up to shoot.

Fire Prince didn't wait any longer, he leapt from his spot and ran through the wall, intangibility coming naturally to him. He heard the sound of Skulkers backpack starting up, the ghost hunter may not have been able to fly like normal ghosts, but he did have his armour.

Fire Prince ran through the town, and everything was so

Colourful.

He's never seen this many colours in one place. But he was unable to enjoy the view as Skulker began firing his blasters at him. Fire prince ran for the only place like home, the woods.

He ran and ran and ran, and soon, the firing stopped, but Fire Prince kept running. When he stopped, he was in the middle of an open field. He looked around, no sign of Skulker. The area was near a playground, there weren't any kinds there, and close to some buildings. While it was an open area, the trees and buildings made it a secluded area.

Fire Prince liked this place, it was peaceful. So after Fire Prince calmed down, he settled into the grass. It was soft it reminded Fire Prince of something.

Home

But his home was back in the Ghost Zone, so why did this place look so,

Familiar?

“Fire Prince!” a female voice called, taking Fire Prince from his mental trip. He stood up and began to walk cautiously to the voice, it sounded like this Maddie Fenton, from when he first entered the real world.

The real world? It’s called the Human Zone, why is he referring it as the real world?

“Oh, there you are! We were looking everywhere! We’re sorry about Skulker, we promise he won’t act up again, now come on, let’s get back to Fenton Works” It was Maddie Fenton.

Fire Prince followed the blue dressed woman who leads him to her home. Inside the ghost were settled and Skulker was in what appeared to be a playpen.

How did he know what that was? He never saw it before.

“Welcome back Princey” Ember said, scooting over so Fire Prince could sit next to her. And there he sat.

The young boy, Phantom, began a speech about saving the Ghost Zone. The boy really needed to work on his sales pitch. The rest of the ghosts left but Fire Prince stayed, the other ghosts had other places they knew about but this was Fire Prince’s first time here, he should get a tour.

Why? This isn’t what ghost culture would allow. You had to learn on your own.

Phantom sighed dejectedly and walked to the other room. Fire Prince almost felt bad for the boy, he looked sixteen, he didn’t deserve to shoulder this kind of responsibility. Fire Prince would help the boy, but it might risk his fire. And he can’t risk that.

<><(-)><>

The battle was long and hard, Fire Prince didn’t know how it would end, but he had helped the young boy to the best of his ability. He had battled part of the skeleton army, he acted as a general for the other ghosts when they showed up, giving orders and directions. He led this army like he would lead his team.

What team? He had a team? Where? When? And Why?

The end of the battle was a struggle, Fire Prince ran off into the castle to find the young Ghost Boy. Why was he so invested in saving this boy? Maybe it was because he acted so much like,

Like, like who?

Fire Prince found the boy at the feet of Vlad Plasmius, a villainous ghost with just awful intentions. So to save the boy, Fire Prince ran up between the dark ghosts and light one. 

Liquid fire dripped from his mouth as he snarled “Leave the kid alone, Vlad”. The fire on his back seemed to grow as it burned from green to black. His antlers grew to incredibly sharp points and the marshmallows melted right off, hitting the ground and searing it.

Plasmius eyes grew in fear and recognition. He knew who the ghost was in his past life, and he was scared of the power he potentially had. So Plasmius flew away, leaving everything he was going to take. Fire prince looks around, he Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep was sealed tightly shut, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire were dangerous together, so Fire Prince only took the Crown of Fire. It made sense, he was the Fire Prince, the Crown of Fire wouldn't look too off. But he didn't know what to do with the Ring of Rage, so he left it, but he did take the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton suit. It was an interesting piece of technology.

So Fire Prince then takes his prizes to his lair for a quick drop off before taking the Ghost Boy, who changed into a young black-haired Human Boy, back to the Fentons, they would know what to do.

<><(-)><>

Fire Prince arrived back at his lair. He was home, but why did it feel so lonely? It was silent, just like was formed with, but he had grown used to the sounds of the human world. He wanted to go back. Despite being a ghost, when he was in the human realm, he felt so alive. He needed to go back, even for a little while, so he did.

Fire Prince ran through the Ghost Zone, his feet hitting nothing yet allowing him to move. He arrived at the portal, today there wasn't a line, there was no-one there. Fire Prince slipped through the doors and snuck through the house and into the city. From there he ran to the forest, the place closest to home, but so much more alive. There were sounds everywhere! Crickets to birds to the city noises filtering in through the trees. This is what he missed.

This is why he felt so empty before

Fire Prince found a clearing, the same clearing he had run to the first time he was here and settled down. Soon, he was a small bonfire, unnaturally green flames danced around him but never straying away. It was his fire, it gives warmth, light and health. His fire he loves dearly and knows he can’t lose anymore.

The first person to approach him was the Ghost Boy, he flew down from the air and landed several feet away. From there he walked closer, observing the ghostly fire. Fire Prince was too comfortable to care but he kept an eye on the Ghost Boy.

“Excuse me, people were reporting that you were causing trouble. Are you?” the Ghost Boy asked, taking in the ghostly deer in the flames.

“I don't think I am, I’m just sitting here” Fire Prince replied, “Wanna join me? Take a rest, everyone needs a break”

The Ghost Boy looked thoughtful before he nodded and went to the woods and came back with a log. He set it down near Fire Prince and sat down on it.

“Thanks,” the Ghost Boy said, offering a smile. Fire Prince nodded in response.

It was a while of silence before the Ghost Boy spoke up, “So, is this what you always do?” he asked.

“I dunno, this is my first time doing this” Fire Prince replied honestly, he saw no reason to lie.

The Ghost boy kept quiet after that, which Fire Prince was perfectly fine with. After a while, Fire Prince offers the Ghost Boy a marshmallow, who takes it with a "thanks" before eating it.

The Ghost Boy eats in silence before getting up. "Well, uh, thanks, I guess. See you around?" He said before flying away.

Fire Prince sat for another hour. relishing the warmth from his fire he protected so fiercely before. He now knew why he always wanted his fire safe, it was the last thing he asked for. He knew that now, it would be impossible for someone else to take his fire, it was a part of him. And he felt happier.

Fire Prince also began to remember his past life too. He doesn’t know his old name but he does know was a business owner, the CEO of Natural Prince, well, he was.

He had an assistant that he felt was like a son to him, a brown-haired brown-eyed boy named Levon. He was his favourite person outside of his family. The poor boy had to deal with his sudden death. Did anyone know it was Vlad Masters? Does Maddie know? His sister, how did he not recognize her before? Does she recognize him? And that Ghost Boy, the Halfa, Phantom, did Maddie know he was their son Danny? The Ghost Boy reminded Fire Prince of Levons Little brother, … he can’t remember his name. Shame. 

Fire Prince heads back to the Ghost Zone, he can’t stay in the Human Realm for long. At least for now, he's sure the more time he spends in the Human Realm, the more used to the lack of ectoplasm he would get.

<><(-)><>

Its been almost three months since he first came to the Human Realm in his own free will, and he's been chilling in the back yard of the Fenton’s, he got banned from the park as summer came and more children were present.

Jack and Maddie had been treating him as if he were only an animal, not a person. Which is much better than being shot at. Danny and Jazz, the two Fenton kids, had treated him like the person he is. Maddie started treating him with a little more respect, like talking to him directly without making a funny voice for one, Jack not so much.

“Does the wittle Fire Prince want some bwownies?” said Jack, holding out a brownie, like a man would with a dog treat.

“Excuse you, I am much bigger than you are!” which was true, for some reason, Fire Prince subconsciously decided to be much bigger. Maybe it was the new information he had, like his old self who was incredibly tall, or maybe he didn't fear for his fire every two seconds and had no reason to hide. Either way, he stood a head taller than Jack and wasn't allowed in the Fenton house unless his antlers were intangible, which soon became a habit.

Jack still held out the brownie for Fire Prince, who took it anyway. Maddie did make it after all. 

Jazz Fenton treated Fire Prince a little better, but she was intrusive with her ultra-psychoanalysis and questionings.

Danny treated him the best, Danny talked to Fire Prince like a real person. Asking if he wanted food or if he wanted to play video games. Fire Prince remembered when Levon and his brother would play video games with him. He was the best at first-person shooters.

So when Danny and Fire Prince played Doomed, he typically played the first-person mode and was usually the best in the match.

It was nice to interact with his family, even if they didn't know he was their family. Today, well, tonight actually, he was planning on visiting, but the night was cool and clear. He wants to sit outside and relax. So he did, he found his little section of already burnt grass and lied down. The fire started on his back, spreading down his legs and up his neck. He was soon covered in it, creating a small bonfire with him as the fuel.

A few minutes later, Danny, as Phantom, came out the back. He floated slowly to Fire Prince, leaning against his side and looking up. The young Halfa gave an aurora of sadness. He needs something to cheer him up a bit.

“Hey, Danny, tell me about the stars,” Fire Prince says, looking up to the clear sky.

Danny seemed to glow a little bit brighter and began to talk a little bit about the stars, how they were formed and where they come from, then he began to talk about how there were constellations and which were where. He told Fire Prince the old stories that went with each constellation and star name. And Fire Prince listened closely.

“ - And Apollo shot Orion, killing him, and his sister Artemis was saddened by this, put Orion in the sky as stars. And that’s the myth behind Orion’s Belt” Danny finished his tale, “I would show you where it’s at, but its summer and you can only see it in the winter”

Fire Prince turned down from the sky and looked at Danny, who was still looking up. Danny’s face had gained glowing freckles and his eyes glowed with his joy of stars. He also seemed younger, happier. This was a side of the young hero Phantom that the public hardly ever got to see.

And as long as the skies remained clear, he would see the young hero as he really was, a teenager who loved the stars so much.

Fire Prince would do everything in his power to keep nature and the skies and beautiful as his fire, he will preserve the earth like his mission was once all those years ago.

While Danny Phantom protected the people, both dead and alive, Fire Prince would protect his homes, bot of them.

He knew that only Halfas got two obsessions, but it wasn’t unheard of for full ghosts to get two. Phantom had two, Heroism and Space. Fire Prince also had two, Protection and Fire. They would make a great team protecting life on earth. But for now,

He wanted to enjoy his fire and watching space with his nephew, Danny.

Thomas was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie but this is my favourite piece of writing.


End file.
